LET'S DANCE
by Flower of the desert553
Summary: INUYASHA WANTS TO BE ONE OF THE BEST DANCERS SO HE LEAVES HIS GIRLFRIEND KAGOME TO GO TO LA.AFTER TREE YEARS THYE MEET AGAIN AND OLD FEELINGS RETURN ALONG WITH SOME NEW ONES
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

Hello,everyone!I'm new here and this is my very first story ,so I hope you like it!

The story is about INuyasha who wants to be the best dancer so he leaves his girlfriend Kagome to go to LA and reach his tree years they meet again and...well you just have to read and find out!!!

DECLARATION:I,AS MANY OTHERS BEFORE ME, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!

* * *

LET'S DANCE

CHAPTER 1 - GOODBYE

It was a bright sunny day and everyone was out enjoying themselves except for a young raiven-haired girl with big brown eyes that were filled with was sitting alone in her room hugging a pillow close to her body."Why? "she whisperd "Why did you leave me Inuyasha?" Her tears started rolling down her cheeks and she buryed her face in the pillow crying her heart to be told she knew perfectly why Inuyasha had left just didn't want to accept that he loved his job more than he loved her...if he loved her at last thought made her cried even -her silver-haired,amber-eyed half demon boyfriend...well,now loved him more than anything and thought he felt the same way but apparently he didn' that day Inuyasha had asked her to meet him at the park-her favourite place at this time of the she had got there she had seen him sitting on a bench away from had walked up to him and before she could even say "hi" he had blured out in one breath that he had gotten a very good offer from some company that needed young dancers for their new video and he was leaving for LA later that he had kissed her one last time and told her that it was over between before she could respond he was gone.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was a very talanted dancer and he had dreams of becoming one of the had no doubt he would succeed because she had seen him dance and Kagome herself was very good at unlike Inuyasha she did it just for also knew that he would do just about anything to reach his goal but this...to leave her like she was some toy that he got tired of!?

"_God,how could he do this to me _?" she thought "_He was my first love...and probably my only...my first everything_..." Kagome's crying became louder but she didn't care.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" the girl cried.

"Kagome,it's open the door!" came the voice of another souded really worried and the last thing Kagome wanted was to cost trouble for her friend so she slowly got out of bed and opened the soon as the door cracked open in the room stormed a woman with long silky-looking blond hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that were currently staring at the sobbing girl in front of her.

"N-Nira,what are..." Kagome couldn't finish as she collapsed in Nira's arms and continued crying until she fell before she drifted off completely the raiven-haired girl made a decesion."_I have to forget about him...no matter how much it hurts or how much I love him,I have to move on with my life...just like Inuyasha has..." _that was Kagome's last thought before she let tne darkness take her to the world of her dreams...a world where Inuyasha and her were together and happy.

* * *

**Well,what do you think?Little short,I know but still...review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2 THE NEW PARTNER

**Well, hello again. This is chapter 2 so ENJOY!  
DECLARATION: NO MY DREAM STILL HASN'T COME TRUE SO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (AUTOR CRYS)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - THE NEW PARTNER

TREE YEARS LATER LA

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" scream a very pissed off half-demon with long silver hair and amber eyes and the most adorable dog ears on top of his head.

"Now,now,Inuyasha calm down and take a deep breath and..." his manager and best frind Miroku tried to reason with Inuayaha who sent him the most deathest glare in the history of death glares (**A/N Okay I know that isn't a word but it gets my point across)** and sat down on the couch in his living room which was in one of his huge mansions in whichthe two were currently staying**.**

**"**I can't believe this! And there are only two weeks till the concert!" Inuyasha growled. "Miroku somehow this is all your fault" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Miroky's shoked face.

"Excuse me? And how exactlyKikyo breaking her leg while trying to get on the back of a horse is my fault?" Miroku asked pretending to be hurt.(**A/N THE POOR HORSE)  
**Inuyasha took one deep breath to try to calm down.

"Are the doctors sure she won't be able to dance at the concert?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, they said she will need atleast a month to recover" Miroku sighed. He knew how important this was for Inuyasha and Kikyo just **HAD** to screw it up...again.(**A/N HA,HA,HA TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT. AUTOR FEELS VERY PROUD OF HIMSELF!)**

"Well, I can't do it alone so we need to think of something or the concert will go down the drain" Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo was his dance partner and they were an amazing team when they were on stage but that was all they had. In the tree years since he left New York to come to LA to become a profesional dancer and sometimes even singer he had achieved a lot and now was one of the hottest playboys around but that feeling he had everytime some chik would ask him out...the feeling that somehow this isn't quite right...that something was missing...it just wouldn't go away...

Suddenly Miroku started laughing like an idiot and brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts.(**A/N SO WHAT ELSE IS NEW?)**

"wHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Inuyasha growled and was about to hit him over the head but Miroku held his hands up in the air so Inuyasha would let him explain.

", I may have a solution to our problem" Miroku smirked.

"Oh" Inuyasha sat back down on the couch. "Well,what is it?

"We are gonna hold an audition to find you a new partner until Kikyo gets out of the hospital"(**A/N NOT IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT...WAIT I DO!HA,HA,HA...)**

"Miroku... that's actually avery good idea" Inuyasha said with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, thank yo...wait a secont! What's that suppose to mean?" Miroku yelled.

"Oh,nothing,nothing at all" Inuyasha smirked but then remembered something. "Wait I don't get what was with that laugh?" Litttle did Inuyasha know how sorry he was going to be for his question.

"We are going to audition only girls so..." Miroku got a dreamy look on his face "Imagine all those girls in skiny clothes dancing fot me...I mean you..."

Yep,he shouldn't have asked. Inuyasha hit him over the head abd stormed out of the room leaving an unconscious Miroku behind.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 To find you again

**Hello my dear girls out there!Would any of you consider bearing my child?... No don't worry I'm not Miroku! I'm your host for the evening and this is chapter 3 of my story "To find you again"**

**DECLARATION:YES I OWN INUYASHA....OH,WAIT IT WAS JUST A DREAM...WELL A GIRL CAN DREAM,CAN'T SHE!? "SIGH"

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - TO FIND YOU AGAIN

AT LA'S AIRPORT (the day after Inuyasha and Miroku's little... conversation)_

"Remind me again,Sango,what the hell am I going here?" asked a raiven-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes. She was carrying her baggega in hand and was looking around for a cab. The girl next to her also with het stuff in hand looked as though she was doing some hard thinking when she finally answered with a big smile on her face:

"Well,Kagome, you're here because Nira -your best friend who you know since birth- is openning a new dance club, the sixth this month and needs help managing all of it and you just can't say "NO" to her" Sango said as though she was explaining to a five -yeared old that two and two makes four. "And I'm here because..."

But Kagome wasn't paying any attetion to her friend. _"It's been tree years" _she thought _"Tree years since he left...NO!I can't think about him now...or ever...LA is a big city so with a little luck I won't evn hear about him...no matter how much I miss him..."_

"Kagome,are you even listening to me?" Sango practiclly scream in her ear which brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Huh,oh I 'm sorry Sango...what were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should wear something nice fot tonight...maybe red,you look amazing in red and..."

"Wait a second,what's up tonight?" Kagome asked really confused,her eyebrows raised.

"What?Don't you remember,tonight is the openning of Nira's new club! Honestlly,Kagome lately you've been acting really weird" Sango stated.

"Oh,sorry..." Kagome murmured as they finaly found a cab and headed towards their hotel to get ready for the party.

* * *

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku after the auditions

"Miroku, I take it back!" Inuyasha growled. "This is a really **BAD** idea!" Inuyasha plopped down on the couch in his dressing room after the last girl that came for the audition was shown the door.

"Okay so non of the girls was good enough to be able to keep up with you..."

"Of course they wouldn't! I'm the star here not some slut that bounce up and down and shows her butt thinking that I would help her feel like a woman or something perverted like that...and if you don't shut your mouth and stop drolling like an idiot, I'll personally make sure that you do not live long enough to see your kids!" Inuyasha held a fist to Miroku's face to prove his point.  
As for Miroku he was so caught up in the images that were brought to his mind by Inuyasha's words that he didn't even hear his threat but the fist that went a few inches from his nose was a whole other story.

"Okay...umm..." Miroku was desperatelly trying to change the subject and said the first thing that came to mind " How about we go to that new club. It's openning tonight and I heard there will be some interesting performances for us to enjoy...hey,maybe we'll find you the girl you are looking for..."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and went to get ready. If only Miroku knew how right he was....

* * *

Later that night at Nira's club

"Hey, Kagome, Sango! Over here!" Nira shouted as soon as she spotted her friends.

"Hi,Nira! Nice place you got here" Kagome yelled over the loud music. She was wearing red mini-skirt with red top. Sango's outfit was almost the same but hers was purple.

"Thanks. Are you guys ready for some fun?" Nira asked with a cocky grin on her face. The other two girls looked at each other and then scream "OH YES"

Suddenly someone called Nira's name. Kagome turn to see who it was and instantly her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. In fron of her was the one person who she hoped she would never see again...so much for having fun tonight....

* * *

**well there you go!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 You left me!

**Hi there, long time no see? Well it wasn't that long but still... Anyway on with the story!!!**

**DECLARATION: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!...NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - YOU LEFT ME!!!

"Nira" someone called.  
Kagome turn to see who it was and instantly regred it. There in front of her stood the one person she hoped she would never see again. His long silver hair glistened under the lights of the club and his amber eyes were staring at the girl in front of him,as wide as hers.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to say.  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't even move. His mind was blank. He couldn't beleive it. There she was. The girl he had left to come here to become the best. He had sacrificed their love to reach his dream and no matter how many times he told himself that it was the right thing to do and he wasn't sorry for his chose there was always this small voice in the back of his head that kept on telling him that he was just lying to himself... that leaving her was the biggest mistake of his life...but maybe it wasn't his head but his heart that was telling him that...

He would often stay awake at night staring at the ceiling wondering if he had indeed done the right thing... if he would ever get to see his little angel again... and most of all, did he **deserve** to see her again?...  
But now here she was standing in front of him. Kagome. His Kagome... _"NO!NO!NO! What am I thinking?!" _Inuyasha thought. _"She's not mine...not any more...she probably hates me for everything I did to her..." _Inuyasha tried really hard to stay calm and not to show how he truely felt but unfortenutelly the tears that started to fill Kagome's eyes were no help at all. He hated when girls cried especially his girl..._" NO! I'm doing it again_..._she's not mine..." _Inuyasha told himself over and over again.  
And then she turn aroun to hide her tears and he couldn't take it any more so he did the thing his heart told him. Inuyasha took a step towards the crying girl and gently wrapped his arms around her small body. He pull her as close to him as he could and rested his chin on her shouder whispering sweet things in her ear trying to comfort her. Kagome was so shocked by his actions that she didn't even protest when he hugged her. She just stayed there in his arms crying her heart out in his chest.

Never did she think that if they met again it would be anything like this. He was there. The love of her life was right in front of her. The only man she ever loved was holding her like he had really missed her...  
Sure, during those tree years she had tried to forget him, to move on with her life...but she just couldn't...or she **didn't want to**...

"_What am I doing?!" _Kagome thought while still in Inuyasha's arms. "_I can't let him do whatever he wants with me!" _her mind scream at her but her heart was pounding so fast in her chest and for the first time in tree years she felt so...safe and...warm...they both felt so very warm. They felt that somehow it was...right...to be like this in each other's arms...  
All this time Kagome stood still and let Inuyasha hold her but now she found herself slowly reaching her hands up to wrapp them around his neck. _"NO!"_ she told herself. _" I can't...I-I...AHHH... To hell with it all...I missed him so much..." _Kagome wrapped her hands fully around Inuyasha's neck bringing herself even closer to him.

All time seemed to stop for the two...that is until **someone** decided to break the sweet moment**(A/N Guess who?)**

"Ahem..." Miroku clearted his throat bringing Inuyasha and Kagome out of their little fantasy. As soon as Kagome came back to reality and found herself in Inuyasha's arms she quickly pushed him away and ran out of the club.

"Could someone tell me what the hell just happen here?!" Sango who was as shocked as Miroku demanded to know. Miroky nodded showing he also would like to find out but when he turned again to his friend...he wasn't there.

"What the..." Miroku looked around but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. " Where did Inuyasha ran off to?" he almost shouted.  
"And Kagome left like the devil was on her tail..." Sango said "I've never seen her like this..." Then she suddenly looked up toward the guy next to her and asked:  
"Do you know anything about this?"  
"No! I'm jusy as shocked as you are" Miroku said.

That was when Nira,who was just sitting there the whole time watching the scene that happened in front of her,decided to make some things clear.

"Excuse me you two..." Nira said loud enough to get their attention. Both Sango and Miroku turned their heads to the woman sitting right next to them and looked at her like they saw her just then...which was true. With all that happened the last ten minutes they completely forgot about the person who invited them all here...

* * *

OUTSIDE THE CLUB WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Kagome was running down the street tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to get as fat away from there as possible...to get away from the memories...from the pain...from him.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She turned ready to hit the guy or yell for help but to her surprised there stood Inuyasha.  
"I-Inuyasha..." she whispered her eyes wide and filled with tears. "W-Wat a-are you..." Kagome's body shook with her sobbes and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kagome, I... I don't really know what to say...I guess I never thought that we would..."

"...see each other again?" Kagome cut him off. "Yeah well I was hoping we wouldn't!" she spat at him after she was able to control her sobbing.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't know why but her words cut deep into his heart leaving it bleeding and broken. He didn't want her to hate him. Inuyasha knew that she had every reason to but...

"What's the matter,Inuyasha?" Kagome asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "Cat got your tongue?" her words were dripping in venom and hate and she wasn't crying anymore. Now her face was stright and with no sign of any emotions or feelings what so ever.

"I-I..." Inuyasha hesitated. He knew that whatever he say it won't make things right with Kagome but he wanted to tell her that he was truely sorry for all the pain he cost her...even if she didn't beleive him. "Kagome..." he tried again. "I just wanted you to know that...that I'm sorr..."

"NO!" Kagome cut him off again. "Don't say things you don't mean and I know you're not sorry"

"No...I really am sorry..." Inuyasha looked down at his feet. His voice was raspy and his hands were sweaty. _"What is she doing to me?" _he thought.

"Well,even **if** I did beleive that crap..." Kagome paused to make sure he was listening to her next words. "That still doesn't mean I'll forgive and forget everything YOU put me through!" her voice was also raspy now and her hands belt into fists shaking at her sides. "Inuyasha,you wanted to be the best, to have everything your heart desire! You were **NEVER** happy with what you already had...you weren't happy with...me..." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears again and Inuyasha instinctively took a step toward her.

"NO!" she took a step back and lifted her hand in the air to tell him not to come close to her. "Don't...just don't! You have no right anyway to even asked for forgiveness! she screamed at him. Her whole body was shaking now.

"Kagome...please,try to calm down..." Inuyasha pleaded, his voice a soft whisper now. He didn't ever want to see her like that because it made his heart hurt and the worst part was that HE was reason Kagome was like that.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" she yelled at him again. "Itis your fault! Inuyasha do you hear me?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! **YOU LEFT ME!** It's your fault..." Kagome's tears fell freely now down her cheeks and she started sobbing again but she didn't care. She needed to get it out of her system. Slowly her anger started to fade away leaving only sadness and was silent. _"That's something new"_ Kagome thought. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now besides she didn't really want to so without another word to him Kagome turned on her heels and walked towards her hotel completely forgeting Sango and Nira and why she came to the club in the first place.

The thing she didn't know though was that if she had spare only one glance at Inuyasha she would had seen that one tear that escape his eye ran down his cheek when she had screamed that he had left her. He stood there in the street watching her walking away from him just like he had done tree years ago as another tear ran down his cheek...

* * *

**Well there you go. Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW AND THANK YOU!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The decision

**Now before anyone asks NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!...HAVE FUN...  


* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - THE DECISION

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. At first she wasn't sure where she was but after a while she remembered. She was in her hotel room where she and Sango were staying for now. They came to LA to help one of Kagome's best friends who happened to be filty rich and owned some of the biggest and most popular dance and night clubs in the world- Nira a cat demon with one hell of a short temper.

_"Wait..."_ Kagome thought. _" The club...last night...Oh MY GOD!" _her eyes shot open as she remembered the events from the night before. _"Inuyasha...h-he was there...and we talked...and he said..." _suddenly tears formed in her eyes and she buried her head in the pillow as quiet sobs shook her small body.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and then she heard Sango's voice:

"Kagome,are you awake? Can I come in?"

It took Kagome awhile to find her voice and when she did she only managed to say a shaky "Y-Yes..." before new sobs were heard.

Sango slowly walked into the room and gasped at what she saw. There was Kagome on her bed crying her heart out, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. Sango had never seen her friend like this. Kagome had always been a cheerful person,the kind that made want to smile even in your worst times,but now she was...

"Kagome..." Sango didn't know what to say so she just sat beside Kagome and hugged her crying friend.

After awhile Kagome's sobs stopped and she looked up at Sango wondering if Nira had already explained everything to her last night or if she should tell Sango her story. But by the look in Sango's eyes Kagome could tell that Nira had done her job well.

"So..." Kagome hesitated. "I guess Nira already told you about...Inuyasha and me..." that wasn't a question.

"Yes, she did..." at that moment Sango wasn't too sure what to say to make her friend feel better. "Kagome,I...I never knew you went through something like that...I mean to have your first love leave you like that,I can't even imagine your pain..." Sango's hand suddenly belt into a fist and she waved it in fromt of Kagome's face. "The next time I see that...that **JERK** HE'S GONNA WISH HE NEVER MESSED WITH ME! I'm gonna break every bone in his body then I'll..."

Kagome tuned Sango out for a moment so she could think about what her friend said. Something didn't feel right. _"What'd she mean "next time"? I'm not planning on seeing him again and she sounds pretty sure there **will **be a next time...hmmm...maybe she's thinking of hunting him down or something like that cuz that's totally Sango's stile of dealing with jerks like him..."_ Kagome thought amused. She would definatelly enjoy seeing Inuyasha get beat up...right?

When Sango had noticed Kagome wasn't listening to her anymore she had stopped yelling and now was just staring at Kagome who was grinning like an idiot at something she was imagining.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Nira stepped into the room.

"Hey,girls! What's up?" she asked cheerfully...alittle too cheerfully.

"Hi,Nira. We were just talking..." Sango said but then she suddenly remembered something, jumping from the bed and before Kagome or Nira could even open their mouths she dragged the short tempered demon cat out of the room leaving a very confused Kagome behind.

When Sango was sure Kagome couldn't hear them she practicly screamed in Nira's face.

"YOU...YOU SET THEM UP! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YET YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET KAGOME TO BE INUYASHA'S PARTNER!!!

"I have no idea whar you're talking about" Nira answered in a bored robotic-like voice as if she had said that many times before.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Sango said in a lower tone of voice this time so that she wouldn't attract some unwanted attention...and because she knew that it wasn't a very good idea to piss that cat off. "And when Kagome finds out she'll have both our heads..." Sango shivered at the thought of her friend's wrath.

Nira,however,seemed to be having the time of her life with this. Sure she knew Kagome would be **VERY **upset at first...but at the same time something told her that this was the right decision...that this was what had to be done if she ever wanted to see Kagome truely happy ever again. Now if only Sango could understand that...and if only she would agree to spend five seconds in one room with Inuyasha's manager without trying to kill him in the most paiful way possible. _"That's not likely to happen after last night's...events" _Nira thought grinning as she remembered what Miroku did. Still for Kagome's sake she had to give it a try so she slowly began axplaining her olan to Sango.

* * *

AT THE SAME TIME IN INUYASHA'S HOUSE

Inuyasha was pacing the living room for about an hour now and was starting to wear holes into the carpet. Miroku had already told him that he knew about him and Kagome from Nira and that she said she would try to convince Kagome to be Inuyasha's partner for the concert. So now he was just sitting on couch and patiently waiting his friend to stop pacing and give his opinion.

Inuyasha on the other hand was far away from there. He remembered perfectly how well Kagome could dance and knew that she would be able to keep up with him,she always had...

But the thing that bother him was that **if** he did asked Kagome to be his partner and **IF **she did agree to it that would mean they would spend a lot of time together...very close to each other and Inuyasha wasn't sure that was a good idea right now...or ever for that matter. He knew how much pain he had cost her, it was clear in her eyes...and he knew that seeing him now would only hurt her even more. He wanted Kagome to be happy, he really did! But that didn't change the fact that every time during those three years when he thought about her with someone else he had to stop himself from turning the house upside down...to no avail,however.

"_Kagome..."_ Inuyasha thought. _"I wish I could go back in time and fix everything...but I can't and now it may be too late to...to...WAIT! I don't even know what I want to do! Do I want her back or am I just feeling guilty for hurting her? I don't know anymore... I missed her so much but my dream...ARRRRR!!! This is so confusing! I shouldn't think this much..." _(**A/N WELL...TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!!!**)

"INUYASHA!" Miroku finally yelled successfully bringing his friend out of his thoughts. "I asked you a question!" Miroku raised a brow as Inuyasha stopped pacing and looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"What question was that?" he asked.

Miroku sighed before responding:

"I asked what do you think about Nira's idea Kagome to be your partner? From what I heard she is very skillful and if that's true she woulnd't have a problem keeping up with you."

"I...Well if she is OK with it then so am I." Inuyasha decided in the end.

"Great! I'll give Nira a call to let her know." Miroku jumped from the couch and headed to his room to get his phone but as he reached the stairs he turned around and looked in Inuyasha's eyes for a while before adding:

"You know, I haven't seen that fire in your eyes in quite some time...in three years to be exact..." and with that he left to go make the call with a small smile on his face. _"This should be interesting"_ Miroku thought amused.

* * *

BACK WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" to say that Kagome was pissed would have been an understatement at that moment. She was glaring hard at Nira and was trying to come up with a good reason as to why she shouldn't kill her so-called best friends...

"Now,Kagome..." Nira started calmly although she was begining to get a little worried about the consequences of her actions...or what Kagome's actions would be. "I know you're upset right now but if you only..."

"UPSET!?" Kagome cut her off by yelling in her face. " Upset doesn't begin to cover it! Nira, how could you..."

"OK, now you sound like I have kill someone!" Nira also interrupted Kagome because she was getting very impatient very fast. "I just said I would talk to you about being Inuyasha's partner for the concert because his has broken her leg and wouldn't be able to perform. That's all!No need to bite my head off for it!"

"Nira, look I'm sorry for yelling at you" Kagome said in a calmer voice but she was still very very angry. However she figured she shouldn't take it out on Nira. "_Hmm..I wonder where Sango run off to?" _Kagome thought before turning back to Nira.

"Kagome, just hear me out" Nira tried again. " I know what happened between you and Inuyasha, heck I was there, remember? I comfored you after he left! I know how hard it was for you...but I also know that you still love him and as long as you do you will never be happy without him."

Kagome was silent. She just sat there, waiting for Nira to finish.

"So the way I see it..." Nira continued. " ...you have two options. One- you can **try** getting over him and moving on with your life... or two- you and the superstar get back together and live happily ever after. What you're gonna do is up to you... but eather way you HAVE to talk to Inuyasha and both of you have to work this out. And that can't happen if you keep avoiding him..."

"Nira..." Kagome wasn't too sure what to say. She knew deep down that what Nira said was true but she didn't think she would have the courage to face him...ever!

"_Besides, he prabably has a girlfriend...why would a successful rich and hot dancer and singer want to be with someone like me when he can have any girl he wants..."_Kagome thought sadly. _"But still Nira is right. I need to forget about him and finally move on with my life...and there's only one way to do that..."_

Kagome looked up in Nira's eyes and said:

"Well,Nira,I've decided that..."

* * *

**THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY!!!**

** SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD A LOT OF THINGS ON MY HEAD!**

** I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER AND IN THE MEANTIME... REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 First day of practice

**Now before anyone asks NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!...HAVE FUN...  


* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - FIRST DAY OF PRACTICE

"Nira..." Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "_I have to do this" _she thought. "_It's the right decision...but then why do I feel like I'm about to make a deal with the devil?" _"Fine...I'll do it!" Kagome finally exclaimed. "I'll be Inuyasha's partner for the concert...but ONLY for the concert and I'll do it to show you that I don't love or need him anymore which means that I should have no problem being near him!" with that said Kagome angrily walked out of the room and shut the door making the windows shiver.

"**_Should_**_"_Nira thought amused. "_Oh,my dear Kagome, you have a lot to learn about how the human heart works...but I must admit asking Kagome to come here to help me and getting Kinki-ho(_**A/N IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL IT?**)_ to ride the wildest horse in the ranch...and all in time for the big concert...I'm a genius! _

Suddenly her sell phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello" Nira said when she picked up the phone.

"Miss Nira?" asked a male's voice on the other end.

"Yes, that's me" she answered.

"Oh, hi there! This is Miroky, Inuyasha's manager. I just wanted to let you know that Inuyasha has agreed to work with Kagome. So now..."

"Well,if that's not a coincidence!" Nira laughed. "I was just about to call **you **to tell you that Kagome has also agreed to help us out."

"Well,then we have nothing to worry about." Miroku laughed too.

"So when the first practice will be?"

"Oh,well,I was thinking this Friday...we really don't have that much time left till the concert and Miss Kagome has a lot of moves to learn..." Miroku explained.

"Yeah,that's OK with me. So I guess I'll see you..."

"Wait!" Miroku all but screamed in her ear. "W-will the beautiful Lady Sango be there as well?" he asked almost nervously.

Nira sweated dropped before aswering with a **very very** unsure voice.

"Well,Miroku...I don't really know...but I'll see what I can do about it, OK?"

"Oh,yes! Thank you very much!I am forever..."

Nira cut him off by hunging up the phone and then went to find that little friend of hers called whisky but not before mumbling to herself "But even I can't work miracles, Miroku..."

* * *

DAY OF THE PRACTICE

"WOW! This place is HUGE!" Sango exclaimed as she,Nira and Kagome were standing in front of a really big building with a even bigger sign on it that said "Taiso's dance studio".

"So this is where the dance practice will be held?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Nira said as casually as she could. "So shall we go in? I heard that the inside was even better then the outside!" she smiled cheerfully and walked through the glass doors, the two girls following her, both with frowns on their faces...although Sango's was for a totally different reason than Kagome's. (**A/N AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT REASON IS...THE LITTLE PERVERT...**)

Inside Inuyasha was pacing wildly in one of the rooms.

"Miroku,why the hell did I agree to this?" he growled at his manager who was sitting on the sofa and was even more nervous than the rockstar.

"Relax,Inuyasha..." Miroku said trying to calm his own nerves as well. "If you don't have a partner the concert will be cancell and you'll lose a lot of money..."

"Yes,I know that! But why does it have to be her!? This is going to be so..."

"Look,Inuyasha! I know that it won't be easy for eather of you but you can't keep running away from every problem in your life!"

"Kagome isn't a problem!" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air. His eyes flashed red for a second and he looked ready to punch Miroku but then suddenly he sniffed the air and instantly dropped him to the floor,his expression changing.

Not a minute later Nira,Sango and Kagome walked through the door,looking surprised to see Miroku on the floor.

_"Wow!"_ Miroku thought while standing up and dusting himself off. _"Inuyasha got that pissed because of what I said about Kagome but the moment he caught her scent in the air he calmed down...maybe Nira was righr after all..."_

"Um...is everything OK here?" Nira asked since she could easily pick up the scent of Inuyasha's anger in the air.

"Oh,yes! Everything is just perfect!" Miroku said with a large smile on his face,his eyes never leaving Sango.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms without saying a word and looked away. He was trying his hardest to ignore HER presence but he just couldn't. He felt himself getting dizzy from her scent. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever smell. It was clouding his senses and was making him want to get more of it...more of Kagome. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to just walk over to her and take her in his arms...never letting her go.

Kagome,on the other 't too happy about this eather. She was really nervous being in one room with Inuyasha. She tried looking at everything else but at him but was ginding it very difficult. She hadn't seen him in three years and now they were standing a mere metres from each other. It was really hard not to reach out and wrap her arms around his muscular body,breathing in his manly scent,looking into those amazing amber eyes...

"_AHHHH! NO!NO!NO!"_ Kagome mentally screamed at herself. _"I can't do this! I have to be strong. I can't let him get to me like that. I agreed to this just so I could proof to Nira that I'm fine on my own and I don't need him in my life anymore. I'm not here to...to fall in love with him all over again..." _

_**"But in order to fall in love AGAIN you have to had loved hin in the past but then stopped...and you haven't"**_ a little voice in her head said.

_"Huh...who are you?" Kagome wondered if it was normal to have conversations with unknown voices in your head but decided to worry about her sanity later._

_**"Well,let's just say I'm that part of your heart that you have been trying to ignore for too long."**_

_" Ow...so...um,what do you want?"_

_**"Oh,I was just wondering if you would do me a favor and walk over to that handsome silver-haired, amber-eyed,doggy-eared guy and tell him how much you love him and want to be by his side forever and then maybe a little kiss,followed by a not so little wedding...you know...not too much to ask,now is it?"**_

_"..."_

_**"Well,what are you waiting for?"**_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! TELL HIN...WHAT?...A WEDDING..." _Kagome was stunned. She couldn't believe sha was having this conversation with HERSELF!

"_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THAT!!!"_

_**"Yes,there is." **_the little voice sounded as calm as ever.

"_NO,THERE ISN'T!"_

**_"Yes,there is"_**

_"NO!_

_**Yes."**_

_"NO!_

_**"Yes."**_

_**.................**_

In the mean time,though, while Inuyasha and Kagome were...aham...busy dealing with...certain issues, Miroku,Sango and Nira were calmly discussing the upcoming concert.

"Um...do you think those two are OK with being in one room together?" Sango asked when she noticed how both Kagome and Inuyasha looked really tensed and were facing away from each other.

"Hum...what do you mean?" Miroku looked like he just saw Inuyasha and Kagome there.

Sango and Nira sweat dropped.

"I mean..." Sango said after slapping Miroku hard for not paying attention. "They haven't said a word to each other since we got here! They don't even looked at each other.

"Well,nobody said it would be of them had gone through a lot and they'll need time before deciding to put themselves throught it again." Nira said in a wise motherly-like voice leaving Sango and Miroku to stare at her in awe.

"Wow!" Miroku finally spoke. "I never thought you had that in you."

"Why?" Nira asked. "Because I'm so smart that it's impossible for you to understand it?"**(A/N Riiiiiight...)**

"No...because most beautiful girls don't really have anything in their heads."**(A/N No offence to anybody!)** Miroku had a stupid grin on his face,not realizing what he'd just gotten himself in.

"Oh,how sweet! You really think I'm beautiful..." and then it clicked. "HEY! What was that suppose to mean!?" she growled at Miroku and tried to dig her claws into his arm. Luckily for him, being Inuyasha's manager had thought Miroku how to deal with short-tempered demons,so with practised ease he dodged Nira's ,Nira wasn't going to let him escape so easily.

"GET BACK HERE,YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" she yelled at poor Miroku who finally saw what danger he was in and in an instand was running for his life with Nira right behind him.

_"Hum..."_ Sango thought while watching the two run around the room. _"Maybe I should help him..."_ suddenly a flashback of how Miroku put his hand on her bottom that night in the club came to her mind. "_On second thought,I shouldn't..."_

* * *

Finally a couple of hours later after everyone had calmed down Inuyasha and Kagome managed to practised some of the moves which Kagome would have found to be fun if it wasn't for the fact that Inuyasha was her partner.

At first it was really hard for the both of them when they had to touch even when it was just holding hands.

For Inuyasha dancing with Kagome awoken in him so many feelings and memories from the time they were together and for the first time in three years he really felt he was alive. And in the end of the day he wasn't sure that he would be able to let Kagome go after the concert was over... even if he wanted to...

"So next practice will be Wednesday at 4pm." Miroku said while they were waiting outside the dance studio for the girls' car to arrive.

"OK." Nira said and the other two nodded.

Soon the car came and they went their separate ways but not before the two dancers glanced at each other one last time,both their eyes filled with the same emotion...

Longing....

* * *

**And that's it for today! Hope you like it!!!**

**REVIEW,REVIEW**,**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Can I talk to you?

**Well,here is number 7, so enjoy!!!....And no, I DON'T own Inuyasha!  


* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - CAN I TALK TO YOU?

_"I can't believe it's been two weeks already."_ Kagome thought while she was on her way to the dance studio for her next practice with Inuyasha.

Yes,it had been two weeks. Two weeks that went rather quickly. Now there were just four days left till the concert.

_"Two weeks and Inuyasha hasn't said a word to me..." _no matter how hard she tried,her thoughts always went back to him. _"But then again,I didn't really give him a chance to talk...not that he deserves it or anything..."_ she quickly added.

Although Kagome didn't want to admit this to anyone else,she had to be honest at least with herself and say that during those two weeks something inside of her changed. Kagome no longer felt nervous or worried when she had to be in one room with Inuyasha. More so,she started to enjoy their dance practices...it reminded her of the time before he left.  
Of course, she knew she shouldn't feel that way, she shouldn't be so happy to see him each time...and her heart **definitely **shouldn't do those silly flips every single time he would smile at her even in the most innocent ways, but she just couldn't help it. Her mind kept saying it was wrong yet her heart wouldn't listen. It was a battle between her thoughts and feelings.

_"I really have to stop argueing with myself." _she mused as she neared the entrance of the studio.

Suddenly Kagome felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her aside. She was about to screa when she saw that it was only Inuyasha. Her body instantly relaxed and her eyes met his in a heated staring contest. Neither of the two said something, they were just staring at each other, eyes locked, bodies frozen in place.  
Inuyasha had his long silver hair in a low pony-tail and was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of baggy pants. His eyes never left Kagome's, even for a second, as the two continued to look at each other.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome lowered her eyes to look at her blue summer dress that she was wearing. Inuyasha, though, didn't take his eyes of her. He still said nothing but knew he would have to, if he didn't want Kagome to get upset with him. Truth was he just felt mesmerized by her. The way the sun was shining on her face, the wind lightly blowing in her silky raiven hair. At that moment only one word came to his mind.

_"Perfect..."_

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice finally brought him back to reality.

"Huh...Oh, Kagome...I..." he tried to look away but his eyes just refused to move.

"Did you even hear what I asked you?" Kagome was getting annoyed.

He blinked a few times, looking like he just woke up. "Um...what did you ask me again?"

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was clearly not himself today. She wondered if he was OK but tried not to show it...too much.

"I asked you why did you pull me aside?" she asked and waited patiently for his answer.

"I...uh..." Why did he pull her aside? Inuyasha had no idea. " I just wanted to...to..." Wanted to what? To grab her, pull her into his arms, kiss her until her head starts spinning and she forgets everything and everyone but him?...Well, he definitely couldn't say that so he said the only other thing that came to his mind.

"Um...Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kagome looked confused - he usually never asked if he could say something, he just said it - but nodded nonetheless.

"I wanted to talk to you about...what happened between us three years ago..."

In reality Inuyasha had absolutely **no **desire to bring back the past, yet he knew they had to talk about it and now seemed like a good time.

"W-what happened...?" Kagome's face paled. She really didn't want to talk about that. Not after all the efforts she made to forget it. "I don't..." she tried to tell him but he cut her off.

"Please, Kagome...just let me explain why I did it. I know you don't want to remember but it's important that you understand my reasons...maybe then you won't hate me so..." he mumbled the last part, not sure if she heard it or not.

But she did.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's heart twisted in pain when he said that and she wanted to say that he was wrong...that she didn't hate him. How could she, even if she tried? She would have said anything just to get that hurt, sadness and regret out off his beautiful eyes...wait?

_"Regret...?" _she thought. _"What would he be regretting?_

Suddenly her eyes widen and her heart started pounding like it would burst any second as she thought about something that was eating at her all that time they were apart and she wanted to find the answer, but at the same time was si scared of what she may find.

Kagome was sure about her feelings for Inuyasha ever since they started dating. She knew she really liked him at first and as they got to know each other and got close, that feeling grew into something more...

Love.

She loved him. She loved him then, she loved him now and she knew with all her heart that no matter what he said or did, she would always love him. That she knew...  
But the thing that bothered her was that she didn't know how he felt. Sure, Kagome knew he liked her and was attracted to her...but was it just her body?  
She needed to know. She had to...wanted to know the truth about how he felt. _"Maybe he's regretting he didn't tell me sooner..."  
_And since she didn't think they'd get another chance like that, Kagome decided to let him speak.

Inuyasha was silent for a while, seeing that Kagome was having some inner battle with herself. He was hoping she'd allow him to tell her everything and that she would forgive him for his stupidity and maybe...just maybe after the concert he wouldn't be alone anymore...

Then she looked up at him with her bright brown eyes and gave a small nod to tell him to continue. Inuyasha took a deep breath

"Kagome..." he began. "I know how much I hurt you when I left...at least I know it now. But back then I..." Inuyasha reached out and touched a strand of Kagome's hair, before locking eyes with her again. "Back then I was selfish, I thought only about myself - I knew I had a talent and I wanted to use it to make a name for myself. I was arogant, confident in my abilitied, I was the best in my own little world...and then something happened. You came crushing into that world and everything changed...I changed...you changed me. As time passed and we got to know each other, I found I wasn't thinking about myself or what I wanted, or how to become famous...but I was thinking about you. What were you doing, what were you thinking...and were you thinking about me? And that scared me...it scared me that one person could change me so fast and without even knowing it. But I didn't want to change. I liked my life the way it was so when the company offered me that contract I thought that maybe...maybe if I get away from home...from you, everything would go back to the way it was...I would be the same old me. But it didn't happened. I couldn't get you out of my head. Suddenly I got everything I always wanted...but it wasn't enough anymore. I was the best but I was alone. Of course, there were a lot of girls who could've kept me company...but my heart yearned only for you..."

Kagome was at a lost for words. She knew that Inuyasha was never the one to openly say what he felt even to his closest friends, so she could only imagine what it must've cost him to open up to her like that.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he continued. "...is that I'm...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground for the first time. This was it... "I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I hurt you...but most of all, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize something really simple..."

Suddenly Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered into Kagome's ear the three words she thought she would never hear...

"_I love you."_

Eyes wide, heart pounding fast, cheeks rosy, Kagome felt like she would faint any second. She couldn't believe it. Her mind refused to but her heart...her heart was pounding wildly within her chest like it would jump out of her and right into the hands of the man that was holding her so tight as if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn't.  
Oh, how many times had she dreamt of this? And now it was really happening.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered softly but he cut her off.

"No, please don't say anything...just let me hold you a little while..."

And so they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Both wrapped in each other's arms, blind to the world around them.  
Then, all of a sudden, Inuyasha pull away from Kagome but before walking away he whispered one last thing into her ear.

"I'm not afraid anymore...please forgive me..."

By the time his words sunk in, he was already in the building.

_"Did he just...?" _she thought. _"Inuyasha...oh my God! He really said... and then he...and I...OH MY GOD!"_

And while Kagome was trying to put thgether one sentence three pairs of eyes watched with satisfaction and had huge grins on their faces. The three people silently left, one of them having a red hand-print on his face.(**A/N Guess who?)**

It was definitely going to be a very interesting concert.

* * *

**This is it for today! I know Inuyasha's out of character in this chapter but...HEY I CALL THE SHOKS HERE!!!**

**So until next time and REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The concert

**Well,here we are again so enjoy!!!....And no, I DON'T own Inuyasha!  


* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - THE CONCERT

It finally came. The concert was going to start in less than five hours and everyone was busy making last-minute preparations. The stadium where the concert was being held was the biggest in the city. The special effects were amazing and people were already starting to fill the stadium.

"Kagome, for the love of...stay still!" Nira yelled for the hundredth time..in the last ten minutes. "I can't do your make-up if you keep moving!"

Kagome, however, was far from stopping anything. She was so nervous that even if she wanted, she couldn't get her body to stop shaking. And the worst part was that the concert wasn't the only thing that worried her.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Nira growled. "That's it! I give up!" she sighed and sat next to Kagome. "Tell me, what is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked at her long-timed friend, confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're sweating like a pig, shaking worse than my grandmother at the mall and looking like you're about to blow a tank."

"I'm just nervous about the concert, Nira! That's all." she tried to convinced her...but it was of no avail.

"Aha...tell that to someone who doesn't know you. I, though, do and I know it's not just the concert."

Of course, she also knew it had something to do with Inuyasha and his conversasion with Kagome four days ago...**(A/N Wonder how she knows that...?)** but she didn't really know what he had said to Kagome. All she knew was that after that he has been kind of distant from everyone. He barely talk to Miroku during the practices, let alone Kagome or her and Sango. Nira had asked Miroku what was going on but he didn't know either.  
And Kagome...Kagome was like a ghost. She was there only by body but her mind was constantly somewhere else.

"Nira...?" Kagome said, bringing Nira out of her thoughts. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone and not to try to bite Inuyasha's head off?"

Nira looked confused but nodded.

"Well...Inuyasha and I...we talked about us and what happened three years ago..." Kagome took a deep breath, doing everything she could to fight back the tears that threaten to fall. 'He said...he said he was sorry and told me why he left like that...and...and he said...he loved me!" the tears ran freely down cheeks now. "He loves me, Nira!"

"Oh, honey!" Nira pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

For a while they just sat there, Kagome crying quetly on Nira's shoulder.

"Wait a second!" Nira broke the silents. "He said he loved you, right?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" Kagome snapped.

"Then why are you crying?" Nira was getting more confused by the minute.

"It's just ...I don't know if I want to go through hell for him...I did it once and it didn't exactly end well..."

"Kagome, what are you saying here?"

"Oh, I don't know if it's worth it, Nira!" Kagome looked down and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" for once Nira sounded deadly serious.

"I...uh...yes, I want to know." Kagome suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"First, though, answer one of my questions?"

After Kagome nodded, Nira continued:

"Do you love him?"

"Huh...Nira, what are you..."

"Just answer me, Kagome!" Nira cut her off, her eyes blazed with fire. She was sick and tired of watching Kagome ruining her life, just because she was too stubborn to admit her own feelings.

_"Do I love him?" _Kagome thought. _"I did...then, but now?..."_

"Well?" Nira was getting really impatient really fast.

"Nira, I can't just...I mean...now isn't the time to..."

"So you don't?"

"**No**!That's not what I said!" Kagome shouted.

Nira raised her brow.

"Nira, I..." Kagome sighed. There wasn't a way out of this, unless she told Nira the truth. "Yes." she finally whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love him!OK? Are you happy now? I love him! Although I wish I didn't, I love him! **Yes, yes, yes**!" Kagome's face was red all over from the sudden anger that overwheled her.

"Then that's the answer to your question." Nira calmly stated.

"What...?"

"Yes, it's worth it, Kagome. It's worth it..."

"Nira..." Kagome's eyes were as wide as the sun while she stared at the demon cat in front her.

"What?" Nira asked, a little worried about Kagome's mood swings.

"That's gotta be the smartest, most romantic thing you've ever said, Nira." Kagome was really surprised.

"Oh, thank you...wait, why are you looking so shocked?" Nira yelled.

"No reason..." Kagome found it a good idea to move as far away as possible from her friend who was looking more and more pissed by the second. "I'll just get Sango to help me with the make-up, Nira!" Kagome yelled while running from the sreaming cat demon.

_"Thanks, Nira" _she thought. Now the only thing that worried her was how to tell Inuyasha what she just said to Nira. And maybe after the concert, they could...

_"**No, no, no**!"_ her mind screamed. _"Now isn't the time to be getting all mushi and stuff...that's for later. Now I have a cocert to get back to."_

Soon she found Sango, dressed in a beautiful purple dress with a small ribbon holding her hair.

"Hey, Kagome, why aren't you ready yet?" Sango askedwhen she spotted the young woman.

"Nira was going to help me but...um...something came up and she had to go take care of it" Kagome laughed nervously. "So...uh...could you help me?" she asked innocently.

"Um...sure..." Sango said and got to work, not really getting what was up with her friend. _"Must be stage fright." _she thought, while fixing Kagome's hair.

* * *

**With Miroku and Inuyasha in Inuyasha's dressing room**

"Well, this is it." Miroku said. He was sitting on the sofa, while Inuyasha was brushing his hair.

"Yeah, it is." he agreed, although Inuyasha wasn't really listening to his manager at that moment. He was too busy thinking about a certain raven-haired dancer that he was sharing the stage with.

"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Miroku's question brought him back to reality.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"I'm talking about your behaviour in the last four days?"

Inuyasha blinked with a blank look on his face. He knew what Miroku meant but didn't feel like talking about it, so he decided to play dumb.

"What about my behaviour?"

Miroku sighed. For some reason Inuyasha was being very densed...well denser than usual. _"If that's how it's gonna be, then fine!" I'll play along, my friend."_ A small smirk tried to come on his face but Miroku fought it back.

"Well, Inuyasha..." he began. "Firstly, in the last four days you hardly said a word to anyone, even me! And usually I can't get you to shut up. Secondly, you seemed to be spacing out a lot lately. Now, I know that this thing with you and Kagome really got to you but I didn't think it would distract you from the concert and everything we worked for! Thirdly, and most importantly, you treat Kagome like she's some kind of disease - you try to stay as far away from her as possible, you don't even look her in the eyes, you haven't said a word to her at all! She's your partner, Inuyasha, not to mension you two have a past together and you act like she doesn't exist!" Miroku crossed his arms and waited for his friend's answer.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was far from giving him anything, a part from his fist. He couldn't stop the threatening growl that escaped his lops as his hand clenched hard ready to conect with Miroku's face any second now. _"How dare he think I would do that to Kagome?!"_ Inuyasha thought. _"I'm gonna..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when Nira knocked on the door and said everyone was waiting for the two to make sure everything was OK with the stage sets and all.

Miroku, after hearing Inuyasha's growl and seeing that particular murdering glint in his eyes, was very happy for the interruption.

"Well...um...Inuyasha...it-t's s-show t-time!" he laughed nervously, while trying to step out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, lech?" Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar and lifted the poor man in the air. "Now listen and listen good! Never and I mean **never** dare to even assume I would act towards Kagome like she's just some slut! She's the best thing that ever happened to me!" he dropped Miroku down and turned to the huge mirror to check how he looked before going to the stage.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku carefully began after being able to breathe free again. "You** did **act like that towards her. Don't tell me you haven't realised it?"

"I didn't..." Inuyasha stopped himself, now seeing his friend was right. He really did act like that but it wasn't because he thought she was no better than the sluts out there or that he didn't want to be near her...Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms again! It was just that...

"You didn't what?" Miroku asked, wondering what has gotten into Inuyasha. It wasn't like him to stop in the middle of one of his outbursts.

"I didn't mean...to act like a jerk towards her...I just...I just wanted to give her time and space to think..." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the floor. It sounded stupid even to him right now.

"To think about...?" Miroku pressed on.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew there wasn't any way to get away from the interrogation. _"I might as well tell him..." _he thought.

"I told her everything. I told her why I left and how I felt then...and how I feel about her now.

Miroku's eyes widen. He never even dare to hope Inuyasha would swallow his pride and talk about his feelings. This girl really was something.

"And you wanted to give her time to think about should she forgive you, right?" Miroku assumed.

Inuyasha didn't answer, so Miroku took his silence as a "yes".

"Well, Inuyasha, I..."

They were interrupted again by another knock on the door and Nira's loud voice.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET THE HELL OUT HERE THIS SECOND, I'M GONNA DRAG YOU TO THE STAGE AND MAKE SURE THE DOG SPENDS THE NEXT THREE MONTHS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

The two men in the room sweat dropped.

"Um, we should get going..." Inuyasha nervously walked to the door with Miroku following behind.

* * *

**Four hours later**

Everything was ready. Lights were flashing everywhere, people had already taken their seats. It was time for the dancers to take their places on stage as well.

"Where the hell is she?" Nira growled again.

Her, Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for Sango and Kagome, who hadn't been seen since Sango took her in her dressing room to help her with the make-up and stuff.

"Now, now, dear lady Nira..." Miroku tried to calm her down...with **tried **being the key word.

"Don't "dera lady" me, you lecher!" she yelled, making Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. "If you think you can..."

Nira's jaw dropped to the floor before she could finish her threat at the sight of the girl who approached them.  
Kagome came to her friends with Sango following and grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, my God..." Miroku's eyes were about to fall off.

Kagome was wearing a red top that hugged her body perfectly and showed just enough cleavage to get your imagination working, and a blood-red pants that looked like they were made **on** her. Her raven locks were down, curled on the ends and were shining under the stage's lights.

"Hi, guys." she smiled.

"WOW! Kagome, you look..." Nira wanted to say something nice but couldn'tthink of any word which would be enough to describe her.

"I don't think there is a word we could use." Miroku voiced her thoughts.

"So, I take it you like my master-piece?" Sango asked. She looked so proud of herself that her face was practically glowing with light.

"Indeed, lovely Sango..." Miroku stepped up to her and took hold of her right hand. "You have done an incredible job and I'm sure you would make a wonderful mother..."

A loud slapping soud was heard.

"You, stupid lecher, have no idea how to treat a girl! Stay the hell away from me!" Sango yelled and stormed off, leaving an unconscious Miroku behind...again.  
Kagome giggled at her friend's antics. She knew Sango liked the guy, she just had a hard time showing it.

"Well...anyway, Kagome, you look absolutely amazing." Nira said after she gave up trying to wake Miroku up...by slapping him over and over again. "Don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

There was no answer.

"Inuyasha, I asked you something!" Nira said in a low voice.

Again her answer was silence, so the two women turned towards the dancer to see what was up with him...  
And there was something really up with him. Inuyasha was standing there, his eyes wide, jaw half way to the floor and he was practically drooling over the young dancer.**(A/N That's Kagome.)**

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with concern.

Hearing his name from her lips made him snap from his trance. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Um...yes...I'm fine." Inuyasha said when he finally found his voice. "Uh...Kagome, you look...beautiful." Inuyasha felt like she took his breath away...

At his compliment Kagome blushed ten shades of red.

'Um...thanks..." she whispered so softly that if it wasn't for Inuyasha's demon hearing, he would have missed it. "Um, you look nice, too."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush like a tomato.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you..." Kagome tried to say but was interrupted by one of the stage crew members.

"Places, everyone!" he yelled.

"Well, guess it's show time." Inuyasha said. "Oh, what were you saying, Kagome?"

"Oh, um...never mind..." Kagome was a little disappointed but tried to hide it. "I'll tell you after the concert, OK?"  
And just like that she was gone before he could open his mouth.

"Um...OK..." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Soon everyone was ready and on their right spots on the stage. The music was loud and could have been heard in the farest corners of the stadium.  
Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in the centre of the stage with the other dancers around them. Then Nira and Miroku walked on stage to introduce the band that was playing and to start the show.

'Ready?" Inuyasha whispered to his partner while waiting.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she whispered back.

He could sense her nervousness, so he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear. "You'll do fine." his hand brushed lightly over hers.

"How do you know?"

"I know because if you **do** fall, I'll be there to catch you..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, a familliar warmth spreading through her body...it felt nice. "I lo..."

Her next words were lost as Nira announced the beginning and the curtain was lifted...

* * *

** WOW!!! I'm fanilly done! But it was worth it!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! **


	9. Chapter 9 Happily ever after or not?

**Did anyone see a pig flying near by? Because that would be more likely to happen than me owning Inuyasha!...Meaning I DON'T OWN IT!!!  


* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - HAPPILY EVER AFTER...OR NOT?

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Sango yelled while they were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to change out of their outfits.

The concert had ended half an hour ago and it was a huge succcess. All the dancers were in top shape and Kagome and Inuyasha's performance was...magical. The way they moved, the way they looked at each other, it got the fans so fired up that some tried to jump on the stage. All in all, it was one hell of a concert!

"Yes, Sango, we were there and we also saw it, so could you please keep it down?!" Nira almost growled at the loud girl. "Some of us have sensitive hearing, you know!"

"Oh, sorry, Nira!" Sango put a hand over her mouth.

"Well, anyway, I think lady Sango is right. Inuyasha and Kagome were perfect." Miroku piped up, moving a little too close to Sango, which, of course, earned him a nice big red hand-print.

"We should get them to work together more often." Nira murmured.

"Yes, but speaking of our favourite couple, what do you think is taking them so long?" Sango wondered.

"Well, if I know my client..." Miroku said after recovering from...um...his accident. "I'd have to say that Kagome and Inuyasha are quite busy right now!"

"What are you talking about, lecher?" Sango asked annoyed.

"I'm talking about the fact that most likely at this very moment Inuyasha and Kagome..." realizing what he was getting at, Nira quickly shut him up.

A loud slapping sound was heard...yet again...leaving an unconscious Miroku...yet again.

"Hey, Nira, what was that for?" Sango asked, a little angry. She was the only one who could do that to Miroku and get away with it.

"Oh, well, I felt like it." Nira said stubbornly, turning around.

* * *

IN KAGOME'S DRESSING ROOM

Kagome finished taking off her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit - the make-up was perfect on her face. It made her look like...like a model.

_"The kind that Inuyasha probably hangs out with all the time." _she thought and felt a sting of jealousy in her heart.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

There was no answer.

_"Huh...it's brobably Sango, trying to surprize me or something." _she thought.

Kagome got up from her chair and went to open the door...but before she could reach for the handle, the door was thrown open and Kagome was pushed against the wall by none other than Inuyasha. He pressed his body close to hers, his breath on her lips.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to say but he cut her off.

"No, don't say anything." he whispered softly. "I love you!" was the last thing he said before gently pressing his lips to hers in the most wonderful, mind-blowing, heart-melting kiss she had ever experienced.  
His lips felt so soft and smooth, it sent shivers through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible.  
Inuyasha was in heaven. He pressed his body more firmly to hers, trying to feel every curve, every part of soft skin that he could. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth. It was so warm and wet, Inuyasha felt like he was melting. And if he thought he was in heaven before, now he was just swimming in a sea of pure bliss.  
Kagome, on the other hand, was slowly but surely losing herself in the sensations that Inuyasha was causing her. it was so long since he had held her like that...touched her...kissed her...way too long. It felt nice...so nice and warm.

But, of course, every good thing must come to an end. And so it did. Too soon for neither of the two's liking the need for oxygen made itself noticeable. So Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away. They stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. Amber met brown in a heated contest to see who would submit first.

"Wow..." Kagome finally whispered.

"Kagome, I'm sorr..."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Kagome pressed her delicate finger to hos lips, effectively shutting him up. This was the perfect moment to say it.

"Inuyasha...I...I..." she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whispered ever so softly and quietly in his cute little diggie ear, which twitched to catch her words. "I love you."

Time seemed to stand still. His hole body froze. He couldn't believe it. _"Did she just..." _he thought. _"I ...she said..."_ And so on, and so on.**(A/N: Man, that guy isn't good with thinking, is he?)**

Slowly he too wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought her as close as possible. The shocked dog-demon burried his nose into her hair, taking in that sweet smell that was...Kagome. Then with a huge smile on his face he whispered back "I love you, too." before crushing his lips to hers again.

* * *

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

"What is taking them so long?" Nira growled. She was getting really, really, and I mean **really** impatient.

"Maybe they're tired and are resting...or something..." Sango suggested while looking at the still unconscious Miroku.

"Well, I don't ca..." Nira stopped mid-sentence as a particular scent made its way to her nose. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped half way to the floor.  
_"What the..." _she thought, shocked. _" They are...Kagome and Inuyasha are...doing that!"_

"Um...Nira, are you OK?" Sango asked when she saw Nira's expression.

"Huh...?" Nira had trouble believing it but her nose never failed her. Not that she thought Inuyasha and Kagome getting back together was a bad thing  
Hell no!  
Actually that was what she wanted all along. From the very start. That's why she convinced Kagome to come here, then set her and Inuyasha up to meet in one of her clubs...with Miroku's help, of course, but still...anyway, even that little accident with Kikyo and the horse was all her doing. _"Huh, that little no-good, show-off excuse for a dancer got what was coming to her."_ Nira thought smugly. Besides she needed an excuse for Kagome and Inuyasha to spend time together. **(A/N: Wow, sneaky little cat, isn't she?)  
**Slowly a huge grin made its way on her face. It finally happened. They were back together just as she planned. Now they could be happy again, like they were so long ago. Because Nira knew...she knew that no matter what those two or anyone else said, did or thought, the one simple truth was that, to say it with two words, Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other. _"Well, actually, that's six words, but hey as long as it got the job done..."_ Nira thought, the smile still on her face.

"Um, do you think she's OK?" Sango whispered to Miroku who had woken up a while back.

"Well, I don't know about that, my dear, but I do know she wouldn't mind at all if we leave her alone to sort her problems out and go somewhere more private and maybe get to know each other better..."

SLAP!!!...

And he was out cold again...**(A/N: Man, that guy never learns!)**

Suddenly Nira's smile fell off as realizasion hit her like a ton of bricks. _"Oh my God!" _she thought terrified, just now seeing the awful truth. _"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but...Miroku was actually...right!"_ **(A/N: Ha, got you, didn't I?) **

* * *

ON THE OTHER END OF THE CITY IN LA'S HOSPITAL

"Well, Miss Miko, it looks like you're all right and you can leave whenever you're ready." a man in long white coat said to a young girl, sitting in front of him.

"Thank you, doctor Mizuko." the girl spoke in a seductively low voice, plastering a huge fake smile on her face.  
The girl had long black hair, dull brown eyes and was wearing way too much make-up. **(A/N: Guess who?)** Her clothes, or the lack of them, were consisted of a mini-skirt - and I mean mini mini-skirt - a pink top that looked like it could fit a five-year-old kid and the biggest high-heels the world had eveer seen.

The girl stood from her chair and headed for the door, but stopped and turned around, facing the doctor.

'Oh, please, call me just Kikyo." she winked and left a blushing doctor behind. **(A/N: Yes, you guessed it!)**

Once outside the hospital Kikyo pulled out ger mobile and dialed a number. After a few rings there was an answer.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Yes, this is Kikyo Miko and I want you to swnd a limo to pick me up." Kikyo commanded.

"Of course, Miss Miko, right away!" Miroku's secretary said.

_"Don't worry, Inu-baby, your Kiki-bear is coming!"_ she thought, while waiting for her ride.**(A/N: Well...um...I...hum...I really don't think I can say anything, seeing it as I'm about to throw-up...)

* * *

** AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE 

The two couples...and Nira decided to go to Inuyasha's place to celebrate.

"Wait...let me see if I got this right?" Miroku looked like he was trying to prove that gravity doesn't exist. **(A/N: Wow, good luck with that one, Miroku...)**

"What, the hell, is there to get?" Inuyasha growled as he sat down in the waiting limousine and pulled Kagome in his lap.

"Inuyasha, wait...what are you..." Kagome whispered, blushing.

"I'm holding my girl." he answered calmly. After all the young dog demon had waited three years to be able to do it again. _"I'll be damn to hell if I let her go again!" _he thought, tightening his hold on her waist.

"So, you're telling me that you two are back together?" Miroku asked after the limo pulled out.

"YES! Nira yelled. "How hard is it to understand something as simple as that?!"

"Well, I'm just checking to make sure I got it right. You wouldn't want to have some sort of misunderstanding...would you?" Miroku tried to look innocent but his hand had other plans...as it wondered a little too close to a certain woman's behind...

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERTED LECHER!" Sango screamed before slapping the shit out of him.

"Well, I guess it's good to know some things never change." Nira murmured. "What do you guys think?" she turned to the none-fighting couple...who was...um, a little...busy at that moment.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered softly, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you more." Kagome whispered back, pressing her face closer to Inuyasha's shoulder. His warmth surrounded her, his scent filled her every sense. It was heaven.

"No..." Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts. "I love you ten times more."

"I love you a hundreth times more."

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the moon and back a thousand times."

They looked at each other and smiled. This was definately heaven.

"Um...OK..." Nira sweat dropped.

But after ten more minutes of the love talk she decided enough was enough.

"Will you two stop with the lovy-duvy stuff?!" Nira yelled. "God, you're worse than Miroku and Sango!"

"WHAT?" Sango yelled.

Kagome giggled, while Inuyasha chuckled. He knew what Nira was trying to say.

"Nira, what are you talking about?" Sango continued in a calmer voice. "Miroku and I are** not** a couple."

"I know but that doesn't mean I cant tell how you don't like that one little bit." Nira smirked.

"Yeah, Sango, why don't you just admit it?" Inuyasha cut in.

sango looked helplessly at kagome who giggled again and said "No, Sango, I can't help you. I think Nira and Inuyasha are right."

"Jee, thanks..." Sango murmured. "Some friend you are."

"Hey, maybe we should ask miroku. I wonder what he thinks about it?" Nira said.

Everyone then turned to Miroku who was sitting there and staring at them dumbfounded. But before anyone could say something else, the car came to a stop and the door was opened.

"Sir, we've arrived at your house." the driver said to Inuyasha.

"Good." he stepped out and held his hand for Kagome to take. She smiled and let him help her. The moment her feet were on the ground, he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and possessively but not too tight as to harm her.

_"He's so sweet and gentle." _Kagome thought, smiling.

After everyone was out of the car, they headed towards the house...or was it a castle? It sure looked like it.

Suddenly the front door was thrown open and a figure lanched itself on Inuyasha's free arm. Then came the glass-breaking shriek.

"INU-BABY, YOU'RE HOME!" Kikyo yelled not one bit caring about inuyasha's sensitive ears.

_"Oh, no!" _Miroku thought. _"I should've told her Inuyasha moved out."_

_"Damn it!" _Nira silently cursed.

"Who's that?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Well, that's...Inuyasha's dance partner.'

"But isn't Kagome his partner?"

"Temporarely-yes. Kikyo broke her leg just before the concert and we needed someone to fill in for her..." Miroku stopped mid-sentence at seeing Sango's face.

"So, you and your stupod friend over there decided to gust use Kagome while your slut was busy and now that she's back where does that leave Kagome, huh?" Sango was ready to show him what she thought but Nira held her back.

_"Note to self: next time make sure she hits her empty head..." _Nira frowned. Horses weren't very helpful when you want to...um, slightly hurt someone.

"Now, Sango, we never wanted to use anybody. We just needed a good dancer to do the show with Inuyasha. I don't think someone here could have guessed it would be his ex-girlfriend from three years, who he still loves."

_"I did!" _Nira thought.

Miroku took a deep breath waiting for Sango's replay. "Besides, Kikyo's just his partner. As we all heard he loves Kagome." he added.

After thinking about what he said, Sango decided she won't beat him up...right now.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Sango calmed down. "But if Kagome isn't OK with this..." she didn't need to finish.

"Speaking of her, where is Kagome?" Miroku looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"She was here a moment ago..." Sango began to worry. "We should go look for her!" she was about to run off but Nira grabbed her wrist.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots..." _Nira thought. _"When you want something done well, do it yourself"_

"HEY, Inuyasha?" she yelled, silently telling Sango and Miroku to shut up and stay put.

The young dancer looked up from where he was trying to get the barely-clothed leech off his arm. "What?" he barked.

"Not that I want to interrupt your quality time but you migh want to go find your girlfriend." Nira said. "I mean she's a big girl and everything but it is dark now and she's out there alone...upset...vulnerable...' she knew his protective nature would kick in right away.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He franticly looked for Kagome but she wasn't there...

**Kagome was gone.**

_"NO!" _he thought. _"Not again...I won't lose her again!"_

"Kikyo, get the hell away from me!" he yelled, shoving her hard, thus making her fall on her butt.**(A/N: HA, HA, HA!!!)**

"Inu-baby, why..." by the time she looked up her "Inu-baby" was nowhere in sight.

_"Kagome, please, be OK." _Inuyasha thought while running at full speed, following that sweet scent that was only Kagome's. _"I'll find you...no matter what, I'll get you back by my side where you belong, my love...my one and only love..."

* * *

_** WOW! I'm done. Not bad,huh? Well reviewand tell me what you think!...Oh and before I forget, the next chapter will be the last and will come really soon! So for now BYE!!! **


	10. Chapter 10 Let's dance!

**Did anyone see a pig flying near by? Because that would be more likely to happen than me owning Inuyasha!...Meaning I DON'T OWN IT!!!  


* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - LET'S DANCE!

Running. She was running. It was stupid but Kagome didn't care. _"Maybe I'll get kidnapped or something..."_ she thought bitterly.  
The sun had set already and everything was cloaked in the darkness of the night. It was cold.

_"I'm so stupid!"_ Kagome continued thinking to herself. _"What got into me? I just ran off...I didn't even tell Sango or Nira where I was going...not that I know. They must be worried...but I ...just...couldn't stay...and watch..."_

Unwanted the image came back into her head. The image of that girl huggingher...hugging Inuyasha. She knew he must've had many girlfriends over the three years they've been apart. All of them young, beautiful, sexi...she knew all of that but still...to know and to actually see it...it made her sick.

_"I know he loves me but...with so many willing, beautiful women, throwing themselves at his feet, how can I expect him to be faithful...how can I want him to choose me and stay with me, when he can have any girl he wants..."  
_The tears wouldn't stop. They ran down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She had stopped running by now, she didn't have the strength. For the first time Kagome looked around. She was standing in the middle of what looked like a park. There were swings, benches, playgrounds for the kids. Out of breath, she sat on one of the benches.  
Time went by with her just sitting there, staring at the many twinkling dots in the sky.

_"I wish I was a star." _she thought.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's waist, making her jump in fear. She was about to scream when a all too familiar growl sounded near her right ear.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Inuyasha growled dangerously. "Do you want to give me a heart-attack? I...Oh, God, Kagome, please, tell me you're OK!" he burried his nose into her hair, still holding her tightly against him.

"Inuyasha, I...yes, I'm OK! I'm not hurt! See?" she turned towards him to look at his face and to show him she wasn't hurt.  
As soon as she did so, Kagome gasped. _"His eyes are...red!" _she thought as she got a good look at his face. He was changed. Not only his eyes were red but he had purple marks on his cheeks and his claws and fangs were longer and sharped. _"He has transformed into his demon form!" _

"Inuyasha..." Kagome softly touched his cheek. "Are you...are you OK?" her voice was shaking a little but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her even in his full demon form.

Slowly he calmed down but still kept his tight hold on her waist. His eyes were amber again, his fangs and claws returned to their normal size.

"Kagome...I...I didn't..."

"No, don't worry about it. I know your demon cares about me, too. He wouldn't hurt me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.**(A/N: What?! Has the world come to an end?)**

"So..." Kagome broke the silence after a while. "Why did you go full demon?"

"I was...I was worried about you..." he answered, looking down, as if ashamed of what he had done. "And I just...wanted to find you, to...make sure you're OK...so...' he didn't finish.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome took a deep breath.

"No, wait!" he almost yelled. "Let me talk first, please! I need to tell you something."

"Um...OK..." she nodded.

'Kagome, I know why you left like that...but, please, believe me when I say that Kikyo is just my partner. There is nothing between us...yes, I went out with her a couple of times but then I realized she was after my money...she didn't care about me...and I didn't care about her...because there was this raven-haired girl with the most beautiful brown eyes that held my heart...then and now."

"Inuyasha...I.."

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to know this: no matter who I dance with, no matter who I hang out with for the publicity and stuff like that, you and only you are the woman I love!...And I'm gonna keep saying it until it gets in that thick head of yours!" he crossed his arms and waited for her replay.

"I was jealous...' she murmured, not meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"I was jealous, that's why I ran off like that." she said a little louder.

"You were...jealous?" he asked, not really believing it.

"Look, Inuyasha, I know you love me. I really do...and I love you,too, that's why when I saw that...that...'

"Leech?"

"Yeah, that leech throwing herself at you...I just.."

His lips were on hers before she could finish.

"You have absolutely no reason, what so ever, to be jealous..." he said softly against her lips. "I'm yours...forever..."  
Then he added in a dangerously low voice, as if daring her to disagree with him. "And you're **mine!"**

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she whispered, losing herself in his warm embrace.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while before Inuyasha had an interesting idea. **(A/N: Now, there something you don't see every day.)**

"Hey?" he whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Huh?"

"I have an idea. How about I talk to Miroku and he fires Kikyo? That way you can be both my girlfriend and my dance partner and you won't have to worry about other...um...creatured throwing themselves at me. What do you think?"

Kagome took a moment to think about it. If she agreed, she would be with Inuyasha all the time...but it would also mean that she would have to leave her home, family and friends.  
but then she looked into his yes...those beautiful amber eyes that made her want to melt in his arms, that made her feel things no one else could...and suddenly her choice didn't seem so difficult anymore. _"Like they say: home is where the heart is."_

Kagome took a step back from Inuyasha and held her hand for him to take.

"I think that..." she smiled at his puzzled look. "we should start practising our moves, partner!"

Inuyasha then smiled too, taking her hand in his, promising himself to never let it go...to never let** her** go, and said:

"LET'S DANCE!"

* * *

**This was the last chapter! WOW!!! My first fanfic is done. I'm really proud of myself right now! But I won't be updating for a while, holidays and all, you know! Anyway I hope you like this one, because there will be more...sometime in the future!!! **

** BYE, REVIEW AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**P.S.: In case you were wondering, Sango and Miroku started dating two weeks after Miroku kicked Kikyo out. Something about Sango being impressed with Miroku's skils with dealing with stubborn, barely-clothed, empty-headed sluts!  
**


End file.
